1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to a compact strobe-light apparatus for use with a folding-reflex type camera having a collapsible viewing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras of the type with which the strobe-light apparatus of the present invention is most useful have been in common use for several years (e.g., Polaroid SX-70 Land Camera) and are extensively described in the patent literature as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,879 issued to Edwin H. Land et al. on Feb. 6, 1973 and entitled "Reflex Camera."
Such cameras are single-lens, folding-reflex types which utilize self-processable type film and, with only nominal effort on the part of the photographer, operate in a virtually automatic manner to produce finished, waste-free, color photographs.
They accomplish this with a complex system architecture comprising a number of specially designed interdependent subsystems that are organized to carry out a pre-programmed series of sequential operations which ultimately produce the finished print.
Each subsystem comprises either complex solid-state circuits, electro-mechanical devices, or optics which provide such functions as automatic exposure control and film transport and processing.
However, the complexity of these cameras is not immediately apparent since it is concealed within a clean exterior design that makes them both aesthetically appealing, and easy to handle and operate. This is accomplished through optimum utilization of interior space-incorporating subsytems where they will take up the least space and yet yield maximum performance. When folded, for example, these cameras assume a compact, pocket-sized shape (7.times.4.times.1 inch) which makes them easy to transport, and when erected, they assume a clean prismatic shape.
However, the clean exterior design which makes these cameras attractive also makes it difficult to provide compact, aesthetically pleasing accessories or strobe-light apparatus for use with these cameras without disturbing the camera's handling characteristics or creating problems in the function of the camera's collapsible viewing device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,303 issued to Richard V. Fischer et al on June 29, 1976 and entitled "Accessory for Cameras" describes an accessory attachment which comprises a specially configured housing for mounting the accessories therein (e.g., an electronic strobe), and hook elements and a plug--both secured to the housing--which cooperate to locate and detachably secure the attachment to the camera. The Fischer et al. attachment is relatively bulky, appearing to be about the same size as the camera. In addition, it appears that most of the weight of the Fischer et al attachment is concentrated in its front end. When attached to the camera, this attachment would tend to make the camera front heavy thereby causing the user to shift his hand toward the forward end of the camera to support the increased weight introduced by the accessory attachment. This type camera, however, should be supported near its rear end since exposed film units exit through its front end; the danger of course being that the user's hand is more likely to interfere with the exiting film if located near the camera's front end.
Another accessory attachment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,302 issued to Gerald J. Cote et al on June 29, 1976 and entitled "Accessory Attachment for Photographic Apparatus." Like the attachment of Fischer et al, supra, the Cote et al. attachment tends to disturb the balance of the camera by making the combination front heavy.
An electronic flash unit is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 749,313 by John P. Burgarella et al and entitled "Electronic Flash Apparatus With Extendable On/Off Switch Apparatus", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,414. The flash unit described here also tends to make the camera-flash unit combination front heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,532 issued to John De Fillipis on Mar. 9, 1976 and entitled "Flash Attachment for Self-Developing Collapsible Cameras" describes a xenon flash illumination system comprising separate power-pack and flash-lamp assemblies. The base of the camera nests in the power-pack assembly and the flash-lamp assembly plugs into the camera's flash socket. This two part illumination system also appears to be bulky.
Kalimar, Inc. of Chesterfield, MO, manufactures a compact, elongated strobe (Model K-474) for use with the Polaroid SX-70 Land Camera. The Kalimar strobe is adapted to attach to the camera by sliding over the cover of its collapsible viewfinder. However, this strobe, when mounted on the viewing device's cover tends to interfere with the user's ability to look through the viewing device and also has the added problem of potentially collapsing the viewing device which is held erect by a spring-loaded linkage system.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide compact strobe-light apparatus for use with cameras of the type characterized above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide strobe-light apparatus which can be easily attached to and removed from such cameras, and when attached, does not disturb the inherent balance of the camera nor interfere with the operation of its collapsible viewing device.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.